Pokemon Grey
by Red Rellik
Summary: Follow new Pokemon Trainer Grey as he travels the entire Pokemon universe along with Pokemon Breeder Anna-Beth, and up start Pokemon Researcher Joey. Grey plans on traveling all of the regions and beat his hometown here, Red, and become the next POKEMON CHAMPION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Adventure begins!

* * *

The two pokemon faught hard and viciously. The Charizard was firing flame thrower after flame thrower towards the dodging Blastoise. The Blastoise was shooting large amounts of water from the cannons on his back.  
"Give it up Green!" The man on the podium shouted. "You havent beaten me in years and you're not going to start now!"  
Green growled low in his throat as Blastoise was sent flying backwards by a wing attack from Charizard. "Shut it Red! You'll be eating defeat when one of those water type attacks hit!"  
"Finish this Charizard." Red said smiling turning his cap backwards. "Blast Burn!" Charizard's eyes flared red as he began to glow. He released the energy into a large firey explosion that sent Blastoise flying and landing hard next Green. The buzzard sounded signaling the end of the match. "Good job Green! I had to revert to a very powerful attack!"  
Green smiled and held up his thumb. "I'll see you when I get some more training done! Dont think this is over!" Green returned Blastoise to his pokeball and walked from the stadium. "Smell ya later Red!"

* * *

"WOOOOW! GO RED GO!" The young boy shouted knocking over his Johto region starter statues. "No!" They boy yelled as he lept and caught the glass statues. "Phew!"  
"Grey!" Mom opened the door and rushed inside to her son laying on the ground holding the glass statues. "Oh my goodness! Are you ok? Do I need to call the doctor? How many fingers am I holding up? Do you have a concussion?"  
"Mom I'm fine." Grey said placing the figurines back onto his cabinet next to the other glass figurines of all the pokemon starters. "I was watching the Kanto Pokemon League Champion fight his long time rival and got excited is all."  
Mom just sighed and shook her head. "I dont know why you watch such mindless brutality."  
"Its not brutal!" Grey yelled. "The pokemon follow along with what their trainers do! Its not like the pokemon die, they just faint."  
"Not the point Grey!" Mom yelled loud. "I dont think you need to go out! You should be a doctor or better yet," Mom's face started to glow bright, "A chef!"  
Grey looked at his mother with slim eyes. "A chef?" He lowered his head low and looked out the window of his their apartment. They lived in the expanding village of the Kanto regions home for beginner trainers, Palet Town. Grey looked into the mirror and saw the grey streaks in his dark hair and the red jacket over his back shirt. He placed a similar black hat and the red pokemon symbol embedded on it over his head and looked to his mother again. "I was asked to become a pokemon trainer mother, and I plan on saying yes!"  
Mom's eyes widen as she kept her facial expression the same. "Is that so Grey?" Her upper lip began to tremble.  
"Mom you have to understand its my dream. Please dont cry." Grey approached his mother and patted her shoulder comfortably.  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" Mom exploded and began to yell so loud that Grey fell back and his eyes spun around in his skull.

* * *

Grey was bouncing a play pokeball off the outside of his home as one of Proffesor Oak's aides went running past him in a hurry carrying a bundle. Grey looked into the window to see his mother cleaning dishes then back after the aide. He stood up and looked at the toy pokeball in his hand. "Like Red says, 'Take your dreams head on, dont let anything stop you!'" Grey threw the toy down and ran after the aide.  
He rushed into the lab and saw all of the aides and the legendary professor working hard on an injured pokemon on the floor below him. Grey ran over the railing and looked down to see they were working on one of the new Kalos starters called Fennekin. Grey looked on in amazement as the little fox pokemon laid there in the healing chamber while the aides and profesor talked about its condition.  
"It looked as though the Fennekin was attacked by a horde of weedles sir." One of the aides said pulling out a small stinger from the tiny pokemon's side. "She seemed to be badly poisoned."  
"Get some antidote from the medical closet and keep an eye on her please." Oak said petting the small fox's head. "Keep her under observation and alert Nurse Joy in Viridian to rush out here."  
"Professor!" Grey yelled running down the stairs. "Its to late for you to get Nurse Joy out here!"  
"Grey? What on earth are you doing here?" Prof. Oak asked confused by the young man.  
"Professor please," Grey said looking down at the small Fennekin, "Let me take Fennekin to the Pokemon Center. I can get there faster then Nurse Joy running down here."  
"You dont even have a pokemon yourself Grey." Prof. Oak noted staring down at the young man. "And Fennekin is in no condition to battle."  
"Then lend me a pokemon sir! Please, we're losing time!" Grey stared up at Oak with big eyes. "Please Professor."  
Professor Oak looked down at the young man and smiled going over to his desk where there were nine pokeballs sitting. "Verywell Grey. Pick a pokemon you want to take with you."  
Grey ran to the table and stared at the pokeballs for a minute then back up the Professor. The pokeballs were postioned in order from leaf to fire, seperated by region. He looked at the Johto region pokeballs. He grabbed the last one in the order and threw the ball. "Lets go, Cyndaquil!" The ball opened and white light shown out and the fire pokemon Cyndaquil landed on the ground staring up at Grey. "Cyndaquil listen please, a Fennekin is sick over there and I need your help to get her to the Pokemon Center in Viridian."  
"Cyn..da..quil.." The Cyndaquil's closed eyes seemed to blink as he stared up at Grey. It stomped its foot on the ground hard and made the fire on its back blaze. "CYNDA!"  
Grey smiled and held up his thumb. "Lets do it Cyndaquil! Lets get Fennekin to safety!"

* * *

Grey ran through Route One with Fennekin in a small carrier across his back and Cyndaquil running by his side. The other pokemon seemed to cower away from them as they came bursting through the route. Grey held onto the straps of the carrier and looked over his shoulder at the hurt Fennekin.  
"We've got to save her Cyndaquil." Grey said looking down at the small fire mouse. "We're nearly there and we can save her."  
Cyndaquil looked up at Grey and nodded his head picking up speed to run a little further a head. He sparked up his back to give them light as they ran the road towards Viridian City.  
Grey and Cyndaquil reached the City limits and ran straight past the Officer Jenny who was stopping everyone at the city entrance. The Officer yelled and chased after them as Grey and Cyndaquil ran into the pokemon center.  
"Nurse Joy!" Grey yelled loud looking around the pokemon hospital. A Chancey came rushing out of the back room along with Nurse Joy. "Nurse, you have to help this Fennekin!" He pulled the poisoned pokemon from the carrier across his back and placed her gently on the front desk. "Please save her!"  
"We're do our best young man, please sit down and wait." Nurse Joy said rushing the Fennekin towards the back. Grey and Cyndaquil stood in the waiting room watching as Nurse Joy and Chansey nurse the poor pokemon.  
"Hey you!" Came a woman's stern voice from behind Grey. "You didnt check in, you ran right past the check in station!" Officer Jenny rushed forward and noticed the carrier on his back and that Nurse Joy was working on Fennekin. "Did you do that to that poor defenceless pokemon in there?"  
Grey turned and got in Officer Jenny's face, "I saved that pokemon on behalf of Prof. Oak from Pallet Town! He asked me to rush Fennekin here and make sure that she got treated by Nurse Joy!"  
"Cyndaquil! Cynda cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil joined in jumping on Grey's shoulder yelling at Officer Jenny.  
The officer took a step back and looked into the young boy's eyes. "Ok! Relax kid, I was just covering my basis!"  
"Why not go cover your basis with someone else then! I'm here to make sure that Fennekin in there survives and is released back into the wild where it belongs!" Grey shouted.  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil yelled along with Grey, its flames on his back spurting out small embers.  
"You and Cyndaquil seem to have the same fire inside," Jenny smiled. "I see why you two are partners."  
"Cyndaquil is just on loan from Prof. Oak." Grey admitted scratching under Cyndaquil's chin. "Once I'm done here I'll have to return Cyndaquil to Prof. Oak."  
"As long as you return him we wont have a problem then." Jenny said smiling. The dings over the speakers got Jenny and Grey's attention. They both turned around and saw Nurse Joy coming out with Fennekin sitting up straight.  
"You're ok Fennekin!" Grey rushed towards the small fox and smiled leaning down and petting the small pokemon. Fennekin yawned and scratched her ears "Me and Cyndaquil are glad you're ok Fennekin."  
"Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil nodded and held out his small paw towards Fennekin. Fennekin lifted up and smelled Grey and Cyndaquil then lept up onto Grey's other shoulder opposite of Cyndaquil.  
"Fenne!" Fennekin yelled and licked Grey's ear. Grey laughed and turned to look at Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.  
"You should stay here the rest of the night." Nurse Joy said softly. "Its a pretty long walk back home for you to Pallet Town."  
"No, Prof Oak will be wanting an update on Fennekin and will want Cyndaquil back." Grey said looking to each Pokemon. "Plus my mom is going to freak when she finds out that I was out with Pokemon." Grey laughed and waved goodbye to the Nurse and Officer heading towards Pallet Town.

* * *

Grey walked into Prof. Oak's lab and up the stairs yawning loudly along with Fennekin and Cyndaquil. He collapsed onto a couch and looked out at the window at the rising sun. Cyndaquil and Fennekin both snuggled into Grey's sides and fell asleep as Grey drifted in and out of sleep himself.  
"Well seems like they made it back ok." Prof. Oak said as Grey's mother followed into the lab behind the famous Proffessor.  
"He shouldnt have gone at all." Mom said sternly looking down at the sleeping boy and pokemon. "I forbade him from becoming a Trainer. I saw how Red's mother went through during his adventure. The loneliness and heartbreak she felt everyday."  
"You're wrong." Came a voice from behind Mom and Oak. They turned around to see a young man, barely into his twenties standing there with a belt full of pokeballs and a necklace with a blue jewel and a ring with different jewels engraved inside of it. He wore a red and black jacket and a red cap with a pokemon symble emblazed upon it. "My mother was more then happy that I left to persue my dream, and she was the loneliness that you saw everyday on her face wasnt loneliness at all. It was her version of joy from her baby boy making his dream a reality."  
"Red my boy!" Oak yelled grasping his protege's arm. "Its been quit a while since the Pokemon League Champion came home for a visit! What do we owe the pleasure?"  
"Actually I was on the way to Cinnabar Gym." Red grasped his mentor's arm and smiled. "Blaine said he had found some old papers of Mr. Fuji in the Pokemon Mansion."  
"Well I'm glad you decided to Stop by here first." Oak said smiling. "This is Heather Ting. That young boy on the couch is her son," Oak said motioning towards the sleeping boy on the couch, "Grey Ting."  
"Pleasure to see you again ma'am." Red said shaking Heather's hand. "I remeber when Grey was just a baby. He's grown alot."  
"Ten years will do that." Heather said sternly. "He admires you, to my disdain."  
"Still a big anti-trainer?" Red asked smiling. "I assure you I would never hurt a pokemon out of pure cruelity."  
"No just for sport." Heather shot back.  
"If I get challenged I have to defend myself."  
"Its not you getting hurt though."  
"I would sacrafice myself for every single Pokemon I have." Red said loud and sternly. "You make it sound like I fight only to hurt pokemon, but I dont. I fight to better understand Pokemon. I'm one of the very few who have been able to fill out every single pokedex in the world. And I'm still learning. So if you sit there and think that all trainers only fight to fight then you and I have very differing ideas!"  
Heather took many steps back and looked at the young man before her. She had never been spoken to like this before. She looked from Red to Grey sleeping on the couch and then to Prof. Oak. She sighed heavily and collapesed into the small desk chair and stared over at Grey once again.

* * *

Grey awoke and was covered in a blanket. He looked to see that Fennekin and Cyndaquil were eating veriously from two food bowls that were sat down on to the floor. Grey looked up and saw Red sitting there with Prof. Oak laughing and going over many different settings in the PokeDex.  
"Oh my Arceus!" Grey shouted seeing Red sitting there. "You're THE RED!" Grey jumped up and ran to Red's side and smiled. "Sir I am a gaint fan of yours!"  
Red smiled and shook Grey's hand. "Its nice to meet you Grey. I see you've already made a powerful bond with those two." He motioned towards Cyndaquil and Fennekin. "They never left yourside while you slept."  
"Its true." Oak piped in. "Seems like they both want to be your partner. But it's your choice Grey. Cyndaquil or Fennekin."  
Grey's eyes widened and looked towards Cyndaquil and Fennekin. "Fennekin is wild right? Not one of your starters?"  
Red smiled and looked at Oak who was confused. "Why yes actually, Fennekin is wild and not the one I recieved here at the lab."  
"Then only one I can choose is Cyndaquil then huh?" Grey smiled and felt Cyndaquil jump onto his back and rested on his shoulder. "You good with that Cyndaquil?"  
"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil shouted pushing his paws into the air smiling.  
"Well then Cyndaquil looks like we have found our first wild pokemon too." Grey looked to Fennekin and smiled. Fennekin popped back up and blew small embers from her nose. Cyndaquil jumped down from Grey's shoulder and blew some smoke from his nose.  
"Uh," Red laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "How do you plan on catching Fennekin with out any pokeballs?"  
Grey and Cyndaquil both froze in place then looked at each other in confusement. "That's a good question." Grey looked at Cyndaquil who just shrugged. Fennekin looked at them both and sighed. "Anyone have any spare Pokeballs?" Grey scratched the back of his head and laughed.  
"Right here Grey." Oak pulled out a special belt that held six spots, in each spot there was a pokeball. "Five pokeballs plus one for Cyndaquil there."  
"Cyn!" Cyndaquil sparked up the flames on his back and hissed at the pokeball. "Cynda cynda cyndaquil cyndaquil quil cynda!"  
"I'm pretty sure that means he's not going in there." Grey said tossing the pokeball up in to the air. "But I'll hang onto it just in case alright Cinder?"  
"Cynda?" Cyndaquil looked at Grey and jumped at the new nickname.  
"You like that huh? Well then for now on you're name is Cinder!" Grey shouted pushing his fist in the air. "Now then! Time to capture Fennekin!"  
Grey followed the small fox outside with Cinder sitting on his shoulder. Fennekin jumped out and growled low in her throat as Cinder stepped forward and caused the fire on his back to spark up high.  
"Lets do this Cinder! Start it out with a tackle!" Grey shouted making Cinder running forward and ram his body into Fennekin. Fennkin responded in kind by throwing her own body back at Cyndaquil. "Leer Cinder!" Cinder tooka deep stance sent a look towards Fennekin that caused it shiver. "Quick go it with a quick attack!" Cinder rushed in fast causing a small white streak to appear behind him as he rammed into Fennekin again. Fennekin fell down hard and stood back up shaking heavy. Grey pulled out one of the empty pokeballs and threw it at Fennekin. The ball hit Fennekin in the head and opened, a bright red light came out and engulfed Fennekin. The ball shook three times before giving off a small ding. Grey and Cinder both lept into the air, "YES CINDER WE CAUGHT FENNEKIN!"  
Red smiled as Grey and Cinder jumped in circles as Grey waved the pokeball around in the air. Cinder jumped onto Grey's shoulder as Grey opened up the pokeball releasing Fennekin out in a bright white light.  
"You wanna come along with us Mage?" Grey asked smiling down at the fire fox.  
"Fen, fennekin kin fennekin!" Fennekin smiled and jumped up and down.  
"Mage and Cinder," Grey smiled and returned Mage to her pokeball, "Lets go you two, go out and have a great adventure!"  
Oak coughed loudly getting Red and Grey's attention. "You may want to talk to your mother before you leave Grey. She wasnt exactly happy when she found you here this morning."  
Grey smiled and nodded his head. He looked to Red and held out his hand, "Next time we meet Red, I'll be on the opposite side of the Pokemon Leauge Championship."  
"I look forward to it." Red said grasping Grey's hand. "Make sure you train in all types of training. You'll need it to even stand a chance against me." Red and Grey both smiled and nodded their heads.

* * *

"NO!" Heather shouted standing in fron of the door with her arms spread. "You're going to become a doctor or lawyer! Not a barbaric pokemon trainer!"  
"Its to late mom." Grey said as he strapped the bag across his back. He clipped the to ends together in front of him and secured the pokebelt around his waist. Cinder was sitting on Grey's shoulder looking over at Heather with a confused look. "I've already got two Pokemon mom. Cinder here, and Mage." Grey held out the pokeball containing Mage. "Mother please, let me go."  
Heather's eyes thinned and sighed. "That is twice today some has spoken to me in a horrible way! I'm getting tired of it." Heather yelled. "You want to go out and fight these little beasts against each other then so be it." She smiled and held out a small watch. "This is a pokegear, it has a phone application and you can go if you only promise to call me every other day!"  
Grey smiled wide and hugged his mother. Cinder also hugged Heather who hugged them both back. "Thank you mother." Grey ran from the house and headed to the out skirts of town. He looked up to see small Pidgey and Spearow fly away. "You ready Cinder?"  
"Cyndaquil!" Cinder shouted.  
"Here we go," Grey smiled as he took his first step out onto Route One, "My very own Pokemon adventure begins!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anna-Beth; The Fuschia City Breeder.

Grey yawned loud as he stepped into the small building that led into Viridian Forest. Cinder walked beside Grey and stretched its small frame as they continued to walk. Grey looked down at his partner and smiled. He ran his finger over the pokeball that contained Mage, his Fennekin.  
"Alright Cinder with the Viridian Forest just right beyond those doors then we'll be able to add a whole lot more to our team! Our you ready to grow our family?"  
"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Cinder responded happily.  
Grey walked into the forrest and smiled at the high trees that seemed to block out the sun. Cinder brightened up his back to give off some light and hopped onto Grey's shoulder. Grey smiled at Cinder and stepped forward onto the forest's path.  
Grey didnt see the girl until she was already plowing into him. Grey fell onto the ground with Cinder falling to the ground and the girl landing on top of Grey. Grey looked up to see a beautiful girl with bright blue hair. She wore a white mini dress and top with a red vest over it and a small Wurmple sitting atop of her red hair band.  
"Watch where you're going you punk!" She said brushing off her vest and skirt.  
"Hey you ran into me chick!" Grey shot back as Cinder jumped back onto his shoulder. Grey looked over the young girl and then at the Wumple who was beginning to nestle into her hair. "I must say you're the cutest Bug Catcher I've ever met."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. "I hate bugs!"  
"Say that to the Wurmble nesting in your hair."  
The girl looked up just as the Wurmple looked down. She looked back at Grey then screamed and started running in a cirlce. "Get it off get it off getitoffgetitoff!"  
Grey grabbed the girl's arm and she looked at him surprised. He reached up and let the Wumple crawl onto his hand. He scratched the Wumple's head. "There you go little guy. He's more scared of us then we are of him."  
The girl watched as Grey placed the Wumple into the grass and she watched it squirm away. She looked back at Grey and Cinder who was resting on his shoulder staring at the girl through his slit eyes.  
"I'm Anna-Beth." She said grabbing her bag off the ground.  
"Grey." Grey introduced himself. "This is Cinder."  
"Cyndaquil." Cinder pipped sniffing the air towards Anna-Beth.  
"You just starting out Grey?" She asked as she straightened her hair band.  
"You can tell huh?" Grey asked smiling. He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head and Cinder hopped down and landed by Grey's feet. "Yeah I got Cinder from Prof. Oak just two days ago. I been training on Route Two since then. Me, Cinder, and Mage that is."  
"Mage?" Anna-Beth asked confused.  
Grey pulled the pokeball from its holder and opened it releasing Mage out into the open. Mage stretched her small body and held her ears straight up into the air. "Fenne? Fennekin."  
"Oh wow she's so adorable!" Anna-Beth yelled picking up Mage. "She'd be better if you brushed her more often though, and your Cyndaquil," She looked over Cinder on the ground, "Looks as though he hasnt been bathed in days."  
Grey looked down at Mage and Cinder who looked at Anna-Beth while she was pulling a brush from her bag. "Are you a corridinator or something?"  
"Please," Anna-Beth snapped as she began to brush Mage, "Dont insult my skills with those glorafied stage parents! I'm a Breeder!" She said proudly. She then looked at Grey who was holding back laughter as was Cinder and Mage.  
"Well I guess they start pretty young huh?"  
Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "NO YOU PERVERT! I'M A POKEMON BREEDER!" Grey and Cinder fell over laughing as Mage giggled to herself next to her trainer. "Its better then being a under brained trainer."  
"Under brained?" Grey asked standing up with Cinder and Mage resting on his shoulders. "I have you know, that I know pokemon very well already. I'm traveling to better understand my pokemon and become the Pokemon League Champion."  
"You want to take on Red?" Anna-Beth asked. "You have to be kidding me."  
"He's from Pallet Town just like I am. I want to do as well as he did!"  
"You aren't even his league kid!"  
"Which is why I must train!" Grey shouted.  
Anna-Beth saw fire in his eyes. She smiled and looked to Cinder and Mage who also had the same look in their eyes. "Very well then!" She said pulling out a pokeball. "I'll make you a deal Mr. Grey, beat me in a pokemon battle and I'll accompany you on your adventure."  
Grey looked confused. "Who invited you?"  
"I just did!" Anna-Beth answered defending herself. "Lets face it you'll need someone to go with you to help you take care of your pokemon."  
Grey looked at the young girl again. 'It would be nice to have company," He thought, "And I dont exactly know how to care for Cinder or Mage's personal hygene issues.' He smiled as he looked at Mage and nodded his head out to Anna-Beth. Mage nodded her head and lept from his shoulder and stood ready in front of her trainer. "You're on Anna-Beth. But what if you win?"  
"If I win then you have to be my slave for a day!" She winked at Grey who blushed deeply. "You already agreed so no turning back now!"  
"Hey wait a second!" Grey shouted.  
"To late!" Anna-Beth said cutting him off. "Go Skyler!" She threw her pokeball and a Tailow appeared and landed in front of Mage.  
"Tailow, the small bird pokemon, it will puff up its chest when threatened." Grey recited looking at the bird pokemon before him. "Normally a good pokemon to catch for up and coming trainers."  
"Skyler has been by side since I was a child." Anna-Beth said softly holding out her hand and the small bird rubbed his head against her open palm.  
"Well Mage," Grey said holding a fist in front of his face, "Lets do it! Start it out with tail whip!" Mage leapt forward and began to slap Skyler with her tail over and over again.  
"Skyler quick use sand attack!" Anna-Beth shouted. Skyler quickly flew backwards some and started flapping its small wings fast sending dust towards Mage.  
"Mage get out of the way of the sand and use ember!" Mage hopped away from the flying dust and whipped her tail around sending small flames out towards Skyler. The flames pumbled into the small bird sending him back to his trainers feet.  
"You ok Skyler?" Anna-Beth asked.  
"Tai!" Skyler answered flapping his wings confidently.  
Grey looked over the small bird and smiled. 'Guts, the special ability, it kicks in when the pokemon has low hp or is inflicted with a status ailment. That ember must have done some massive dammage and burned the little guy. Which means his attack will be higher.' Grey smiled. "Mage finish it, quick attack!" Mage rushed forward before the small bird could react.  
"Quick use double team!" Anna-Beth shouted. Skyler made a few copies of itself right as Mage ran forward. "Now peck!" All of the Skylers came rushing in around Mage with their beaks glowing white and extended.  
"Mage close your eyes and listen," Grey said calmly, "Only one of them is real. The rest are illousions." Mage closer her eyes and stood still as the birds came closers. She opened her eyes and turned sending her 'ember' attack out crashing into the real Skyler.  
Skyler hit the ground hard and his eyes closed signalling its defeat. Anna-Beth quickly returned Skyler and pulled out another of her pokeballs. "You got lucky with that one!"  
"Luck had nothing to do with it." Grey shouted back pulling out Mage's pokeball. "Return Mage, you deserve a rest after that battle."  
Anna-Beth watched as Mage returned to her pokeball and smiled. 'Kid has skills. And is like a walking pokedex, I wonder what other talents he has.' She blushed and looked at her pokeball. "I guess I'm about to be proven a liar."  
"What you mean by that?" Grey asked sending Cinder into battle. Cinder hopped off his shoulder and made his back go ablaze.  
"Go Reaper!" Anna-Beth yelled sending out her pokeball. Out of it popped a tall green mantis pokemon.  
"SCYTHER!" Reaper yelled holding out his twin scyth arms by his side.  
"That's what you mean." Grey said taken aback. 'Sychter, the praying mantis pokemon, its speed is incredible. Not only that but those wings arent good for flying long distances but it can deffinetly fly around the forest and gain an advantage over us.' He looked to Anna-Beth who was patting Reaper gently on his back between his wings. "Thought you didnt like bugs?"  
"Small bugs." Anna-Beth said holding up two fingers showing a small space between them. "Besides, Reaper, like Skyler, I've had since I was little. Reaper was my father's Scizor's baby and now he's mine."  
"Well I'm not going to take it easy on either of you. Right Cinder?" Grey asked Cinder whose answer was a him causing the fire on his back to burn brighter. "That's right! We're fired up now!"  
"Reaper, fury cutter go!"  
"Cinder use ember!"  
Reaper rushed forward with his claws extended while Cinder began to shoot small fire balls from his mouth. Reaper began to slice through the fire balls and slashed down at the small fire mouse. Cinder jumped over Reaper and started firing fire balls again from his mouthg.  
"Reaper quick attack!"  
"Cinder quick attack!"  
Grey and Anna-Beth shouted this at same time, and Cinder and Reaper rushed forward each trailing a white light from behind them. Cinder ran into Reaper's midsection who rammed into Cinder's back. Cinder and Reaper both slide by their respective trainers and looked began to breath heavy. Cinder shook for and caused his back to blaze up again. Reaper took a deep breath and slashed his arms to his side.  
"You're Reaper is pretty strong." Grey smiled. "Bug types like him are normally weak against fire type moves."  
"You're Cinder is pretty tough himself." Anna-Beth replied back. "Reaper is definetly different from most other Scythers."  
"Scy scyther!" Reaper said proudly.  
"Cinder is different himself." Grey smiled down at his starter. "He's definetely one of a kind himself."  
"Cynda! Cyndaquil!"  
"Lets end this then." Anna-Beth said smiling. "I have a few chores for my slave to get done before sun down." She winked at Grey.  
Grey blushed. "Well we'll have to back track to Viridian then get all pokemon healed up again," Grey smiled as Anna-Beth smiled also, "We're going to have a long adventure a head of us! Cinder finish it with flamethrower!"  
"False swipe Reaper!"  
Cinder waited until Reaper's glowing talon was inches from him before he moved to the side and released the fire from deep with in his body and blasted Reaper hard in the chest sending him flying back landing next to Anna-Beth. Cinder fell over also. Grey looked down to see the small cut on Cinder's shoulder.  
"I dont get it!" Anna-beth sighed as she brought Reaper back into his pokeball. "That was a direct hit. How is Cinder still standing?"  
Grey picked Cinder up and gently held him in his arms. "False Swipe is good if you want to catch a wild pokemon," Grey said petting Cinder's back feeling the still warm fur, "It leaves exactly one hit point left. In battle against another trainer unless you have a good follow up move it can mean lose."  
Anna-Beth looked at Grey and smiled. "You really know alot about pokemon and their moves huh?"  
"I grew up next door to Prof. Oak." Grey smiled as Cinder looked up and nustled into Grey's dark jacket. "I was going to pick up something." He looked to Anna-Beth and smiled. "Lets get everyone to the Pokemon Center."  
Anna-Beth petted Cinder and smiled looking at her new traveling companion. "I'm right behind Grey."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Byron; The Rival.

* * *

Grey and Anna-Beth were sitting inside the lobby of the Viridian Pokemon Center drinking water waiting for Nurse Joy to finish healing their pokemon.  
"So where are you from Anna-Beth?" Grey asked as he sipped his drink.  
"Fuchsia City." Anna-Beth answered smiling. "I use to volunteer at the Safari Zone and at the Laramie Big P Ranch."  
"Oh you got name drops do you?" Grey mocked. "Well I use to live next door to Prof. Oak and studied along side him and his grandson Green."  
"I think my name drops are more impressive." Anna-Beth smiled and winked at Grey who smiled and laughed. "So you think its alot of pressure coming from the same town as the two greatest Pokemon Trainers in the world?"  
Grey's smile was swipped from his face. "I've grown up in the shadow of Pallet Town's greats my whole life. My mother was pregnant with me when Red had already left on his journey. My father use to let me stay up at night and watch the Pokemon League Championships with him." Grey looked out the window and his eyes glazed over. "He use to tell me that, 'Pokemon are the world's answer to all major problems.' I never understood what he meant until I was about seven years old. Me and him went to one of Red's epic battles against Brendon the League Champion from the Hoenn Region. Red demolished him as always, but it was different. Brendon had his Blaziken go up against Red's Raichu and even though Raichu gave up size, attack and type to Blaziken, Red had Raichu rush head on against Blaziken who was taken so far off gaurd that just one Volt Tackle ended the whole match. Even though volt tackle takes a third of the damage and inflicts back upon the user, Raichu stayed in it and Red never changed pokemon through the rest of the battle."  
Anna-Beth looked at Grey through hazy eyes and smiled at the passion in which he gave that speach. "Wow Grey. I remember watching that battle on tv with my family. That battle was intense and you saw it in person?"  
"Front role." Grey bragged. "My father worked over time at the local ranch just to afford the seats."  
"There are alot of pokemon ranches around here." Anna-Beth admitted. "Does your father work there still?"  
Grey grew silent. "He was out one night in an over night watch walking the grounds. He came upon some Pokemon Porchers who were trying to steal the ranches Rapidashes, Tauros, and Miltanks. He rushed forward with his pokemon at his side and tried to stop them. He and his pokemon were found the next morning. It looked as though in the commotion the wild pokemon were spooked and stampeded out." Grey's gaze never left the window as he spoke. "He told me the night he left that one day I would become the best trainer in the world."  
"I'm so sorry Grey." Anna-Beth trailed off and looked at Grey with soft eyes. "I wish I could tell you I know how that feels but I cant."  
Grey smiled and reached over and touched Anna-Beth's hand. "That is saying the right thing."  
Anna-Beth blushed and pulled her hand back. "Well then I guess I'll be here whenever you need me."  
Grey and Anna-Beth both started laughing when the door of the Pokemon Center opened and a tall brown haired young man walked inside. He was no older ten Grey or Anna-Beth but held himself as though he was much older. He looked around until he saw Grey.  
"Oh no." Grey groaned and looked away from the boy who started making his way towards them.  
"Do you know him?" Anna-Beth asked looking at the young boy coming towards them. He was wearing a long dark blue vest that went to his knees and a pokebelt that was strapped over his vest. He had on a lighter blue undershirt and darker blue pants. His hair was spiked up and he wore a blue visor that he wore to the side.  
"Grey!" The boy yelled out. "You think you can leave with out saying goodbye?"  
"I was hoping on it." Grey said standing up in front of the boy. "How are you Byron?"  
"Now that you've got pokemon," Bryon smiled, "I'm doing much better."  
"Umm, excuse me?" Anna-Beth stood up and looked over at the two boys before her. "I'm Anna-Beth, you are?"  
"Bryon Kinwave." He said never taking his eyes off Grey.  
"Kinwave? As in the 'Kinwave Pokemon Ranch' Kinwave?" Anna-Beth's mouth dropped open. "You're family is famous for its ranching style!"  
"Dont be that impressed," Grey said staring down Bryon, "His brother's run the ranch, he left about three weeks ago to become a trainer."  
"Three weeks for poor little Grey to catch up with me!" Bryon mocked.  
"Hey I been training since I was little and Grey already beat me!" Anna-Beth said defending Grey.  
"That doesnt look like it would be hard to do." Bryon said moving a strand of hair out of his face and laughed. "I could beat you with just one pokemon."  
"Is that so?" Grey asked stepping between Anna-Beth wo was mumbling to herself while staring daggers at Byron. "Leave it alone Anna-Beth."  
"No way! He insulted my pokemon!" Anna-Beth yelled as the bell rang singaling that the pokemon were fully healed. She ran over to the counter grabbed her pokeballs and rushed back over to Byron. "Bring it on you over confident yuppie!"  
"Yuppie?" Grey and Byron asked together. Cinder hopped from counter and landed on Grey's shoulder staring over at Bryon with a cold stare.  
"Dont you have a pokeball for that thing?" Byron asked staring disgustingly at Cinder.  
"Cyndaaaa!" Cinder growled low in his throat and his stare grew colder.  
"Cinder doesnt like his pokeball." Grey said rubbing Cinder's chin. "So I dont force him into it."  
"That's ridiculous." Byron said coldly. "Pokemon need to know their place, they do as we bid, not the other way around."  
"Why you pathetic.." Anna-Beth began.  
Grey turned and punched Byron hard in the face sending him flying out the open door of the pokemon center. "How dare you?" Grey asked the cap over his head casting a shadow over his face. Cinder sat on his shoulder, his back a blazed in red fire. "You ever say anything like that about any pokemon around me again I'll set you a blaze and watch you burn!"  
Byron stood up and pulled a pokeball from his pokebelt. "I'd like to see you try! You and me Grey bring it on!"  
"Cinder light him up!" Grey yelled turning his hat around backwards. Cinder leapt from Grey's shoulder and rushed towards Byron.  
Byron tossed the pokeball, "Arker go!" A small Zorua popped from the pokeball and rushed at Cinder just as fast. Suddenly the Zorua appeared to become an exact copy of Cinder. "Finish it quick. Foul Play." The Cinder copy vanished and appeared behind cinder smacking him around sending Cinder crashing into the doors of the Pokemon center and him flying inside.  
"CINDER!" Grey yelled and rushed inside to pick up the fallen fire mouse. "Cinder are you ok?"  
"Cy-nda-quil." Cinder said softly before passing out in Grey's hands.  
"You son of a bitch!" Grey turned to look back at Byron and the small Zorua.  
"Arker is a very rare pokemon" Byron said returning the smirking tricky fox pokemon back into its pokeball. "You didnt stand a chance against me, little Grey. You're pokemon would never have stood a chance against me, Arker, or Mooner."  
"Mage you're up!" Grey yelled sending out Mage's pokeball.  
"Mooner prove my point." Byron tossed his pokeball as well.  
Mage appeared in front of Grey and stretched its small fox body. An eevee appeared in front of Byron and growled. Mage rushed forward as did Mooner, they began to hurl their bodies against each other.  
"Mage ember go!"  
"Mooner block his fire balls with sand attack!"  
Mage fired multiple small fire balls towards Mooner who doused the fire with the sand it kicked up from the ground. Mooner then rushed forward and smashed his body into the small fox sending her flying towards Grey's feet knocked out.  
"I told you." Byron smirked returning Mooner to his pokeball. "You'll never stand a chance against me."  
'Cinder, Mage, I'm so sorry.' Grey's cap cast a shadow over his face as he held the small injured pokemon in his hands. Anna-Beth stood over Grey and looked down at her new friend as he held the small fire starters. She looked over to Byron who had turned and began to walk off.  
"See you around Little Grey." Byron yelled over his shoulder as he walked from the pokemon center laughing.

* * *

"Here you go Grey." Nurse Joy said softly pulling out a try with Mage's pokeball and Cinder sitting on it.  
Grey rushed to the counter and Cinder jumped into his arms. "Thank you Cinder, I'm so happy you both are ok! I was so worried about you two." Grey picked up the pokeball and rested his forehead against the slick metal of the capturing device. Anna-Beth watched from the hallway leading to rooms that trainers were a loud to sleep in. She looked on as Grey brought Mage out and put Cinder down next to her.  
'He seems to be taking this pretty well.' Anna-Beth thought as she watched on. 'Much better then how I handled my first lose.'  
"I promise you both," Grey said to Cinder and Mage, "We will never lose Byron again! We will grow out team and beat that smug little ranch hand!"  
"Cyndaquil!"  
"Fennekin!"  
Both pokemon yelled at same time jumping up onto Grey's shoulders.  
"Lets do this guys!" Grey shouted as he stood up fast. "We'll become stronger and beat Byron! I swear it guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Joey; Bro-kemon Researcher.

* * *

Anna-Beth was hiding behind Grey as the Beedrill hive swarmed past them both. She screamed as the Weedles that followed them inched close to her feet.  
"Relax." Grey said looking over his shoulder. Cinder was resting on his head watching the bee pokemon with aww inspired eyes. "They'll only attack us if we attack them."  
"I just want out of this forest!" Anna-Beth screamed loudly making some of the Beedrill stop and look towards them.  
"Uh, Anna-Beth," Grey said looking up at the Beedrill as the buzzing noises they were making started getting louder, "You may want to be quieter now, please."  
"Why should I?" Anna-Beth yelled again looking up to see the Beedrill begin to cirlce around them both. "Oh, that's why." She looked up for a second only to scream again louder this time.  
Grey yelled also as the Beedrill swooped in. Cinder screamed jumping down onto the ground and cowered by Grey and Anna-Beth's feet. Grey and Anna-Beth dropped low and crouched low as the Beedrill kept swooping down lower.  
"water gun bro." Came a very relaxed voice from off to the side the group.  
Grey and Anna-Beth looked up and saw a tall teen ager with bright red hair and an oragne wife beater with black camo pants. Next to him stood a Warturtle that was relaxing against the tall teens leg. The Beedrills went flying away from the group in a hurry as the water dripped from their fluttering wings.  
"You little dudes alright?" The teen asked very relaxed. He seemed almost to relaxed to even be able to stand there.  
"Yeah," Grey asked standing up with Cinder resting on his head, Anna-Beth held onto Grey's arm as she stood up as well, "Thank you alot for the assist."  
"Yo it's nothing little bros!" The guy said laughing. "Blast here and I are always here to help out some dudes in distress."  
"Warturtle!" Blast said saluting Grey and Anna-Beth. "Turt, turtle, warturtle warturtle."  
"Ride on Blast my man." The teen said returning the turtle pokemon to his pokeball. "Blast said you guys are rightious people." Grey and Ann-Beth stared blankly at the older teen. "Who are you dudes anyways?"  
"Uh," Anna-Beth looked at grey then back at the boy, "Right, um, I'm Anna-Beth, I'm a pokemon breeder from Fushia City."  
"Right on! Pokemon love is the way to go!" The boy said nodding his head. "What about you lil goth dude?"  
"Goth?" Grey asked looking down at his clothes, then at Cinder. "I'm Grey, I'm a pokemon trainer from Pallet Town."  
"Local boy, sweeet." The guy said smiling, his half closed eyes closing completely. "I'm Joey. I am a pokemon researcher from the Sinnoh region."  
"A WHAT?!" Grey and Anna-Beth yelled together. "A RESEARCHER?!"  
"Yeah," Joey said holding up a thumb, "I'm from Sandgem Town, I'm Professor Rowen's nephew."  
"The Prof. Rowen?" Grey asked excitingly. "I've met him once when he visited Prof. Oak!"  
"Awesome!" Joey said smiling. "What are you guys doing out here anyways?"  
"We're out heading towards Pewter City." Anna-Beth answered. "Grey is trying to become the pokemon league."  
"You taking on all the gyms little man?" Joey asked patting Cinder's head softly. "Well I'm on my way to Pewter City also, I wanna check out the Pokemon Musuem."  
"Where the fossils are at?" Grey asked. "That would be fun! Mind if Anna-Beth and I tag along?"  
"If you want man that would be awesome!" Joey said, his face lighting up. "I've traveling around by myself and it totally blows little dudes. Traveling compadres would be mucho awesome!"  
"Great." Grey said holding his hand up.  
"Right on man," Joey said grasping Grey's arm, "Right on."

* * *

The gang finally made their wat out of Viridian forest. Anna-Beth stretched her arms over her ehad in the warmth of the sun light and smiled. Joey covered his eyes with his hands, and placed dark blue sun glasses over his eyes and gave a small laugh looking at his hand. Grey and Cinder looked up at the sky and smiled.  
Grey and Cinder's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls when the dark figure went flying back behind the clouds. Grey and Cinder looked at each other then back up into the sky. Had they imagined it? The dark figure seemed to be levitating in the shadows of the cloud.  
"Hey Joey, Anna-Beth, did you see that?" Grey asked holding his hands over his eyes looking at each cloud to see if he could find the figure again.  
"See what?" Anna-Beth asked also looking up. "What did you see a bird pokemon?"  
"No," Grey said, "It wasnt a bird. It looked almost human like. It was levitating there looking down at us. When the sun light hit it, it flew back into shadow of the clouds." Grey explained. "Its gone now."  
"It was probably just the sun playing tricks on your mind little man." Joey said looking up into the sky also. "I believe alot of things, but flying humans, no way dude, no way at all me hermano."  
'No way at all, right.' Thought Rellik as he looked back up into the sky. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.' He looked Cinder who looked back at him and shrugged his small shoulders.

* * *

The dark figure looked down through the clouds at the three humans and single pokemon. It twirled its eyes from one to the other looking at the more at the young man dressed in the red and black. He kept staring at him for a long minute.  
"He could be the one." The voice echoed and came from seemingly no where. "This boy seems different from everyone else, even Red." The voiced seemed to get lower. "Keep an eye on this one. I'll watch him very closely."  
The figure disappeared as quickly as it had appeared from the clouds over looking the Kanto Region.

* * *

Yes a very very short chapter! Kill me ok? I wanted to introduce the main characters quickly. I know they dont have alot of personality yet but its a work in progress. I plan on posting along with my Naruto fan fic as well once a week. I posted four chapters first to start it off. So this is my first aurthor's note. Review only positive, corrections, otherwise stfu.

Thank you for reading, and if you have any pokemon you think Joey should have or Grey should catch let me know, I'll take all pokemon you think and weigh them on if I want to put them in story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Holy Houndhour!

* * *

Grey stretched his arms over his head. Cinder was still sleeping on the pillow and Joey was sprawled out on his bed his arm and leg dangling over the side. Anna-Beth had been told to see sleep in the opposite room for reasons Nurse Joy kept to herself. Grey looked out the window and smiled as the Pidgeys and Tailows flew past.

"Cyndaquil." Grey looked over and saw Cinder stretching out and yawning. He looked up and Grey and hopped up onto his trainers shoulder also watching the Pidgeys and Tailows.

"What you think Cinder," Grey asked petting the small fire mouse under the chin, "Should we challenge the Gym or should we try and catch one of those Pokémon?"

"Cynda?" Cinder looked out the window at the flying birds then out at the distance where the gym was. "Cyndaqu..."

"HOUNDOUR!" Came a howl from below. Grey and Cinder looked down and saw a group of Houndours chasing another Houndour who was howling and barking to get attention. Grey looked to the side and saw a woman dressed in all black running after them with a pokeball.

"Get back here you little ingrate!" The dark green haired woman yelled. "You can't escape us!"

"Hey what are you doing?" Yelled Grey from the window. The woman looked up and cursed before returning the three Houndours as the fourth ran down the alley. She took off in a different direction.

Grey rushed down the hallway pulling on his red jacket as he did. Cinder rushed behind him as he pulled his cap over his head. Grey and Cinder pushed through the doors of Pewter City and rushed behind the center where he saw the Houndour get chased. Once back there Cinder lit his back so the two could see in dark alley.

"I know you're here." Grey said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I'm Grey and this is Cinder. We're just here to help you."

A growl came from the shadows of the alley and barked. Grey looked up to see yellow eyes staring at him from inside of a fallen over trash can. The Houndour peaked its head out and growled lower in its throat.

"GREY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Came a voice from above them. Grey looked up to see Ann-Beth's head sticking out from the window wearing her nightgown. She looked down and saw Grey standing by the trash cans. "What are you doing down there?"

Grey looked over to see that the Houndour was gone. He exhaled loudly and then looked back up at Anna-Beth. "I was just stretching my legs with Cinder here."

"Cyndaquil?" Cinder hopped up onto Grey's head looking down at his trainer's face. "Cynda?"

"Right Cinder?" Grey looked into the small fire mouse's eyes and smiled. "We just needed to stretch."

* * *

Joey led Grey and Anna-Beth through the expanding stone grey city until they reached the massive museum on the outskirts of town. His expression never changed, the same relaxed and calm expression.

"Joey I thought you would be jumping with joy." Grey joked looking at the relaxed teen before him.

"I am man," Joey replied smiling, "On the inside brother man, the inside."

Grey and Anna-Beth just looked at Joey with confused looks. They looked back at each other. Joey marched forward swinging his arms and stomping his feet while humming as Grey and Anna-Beth followed behind him, water dropped.

'He's so weird.' Anna-Beth thought as they walked into the museum. Joey paid for the three to enter and led the two younger teens over to a very large containment case.

"Here it is man!" Joey said excitingly. He motioned to the different fossils inside of the case. "In there man is every fossil so far discovered in the world!"

Grey looked in and pulled out his pokedex. He opened up a section named "Fossils" and scanned each fossil. He opened up the files and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Anna-Beth asked looking over Grey's shoulder at his pokedex.

"That one right there," Grey pointed to a bone like fossil, "It's called the 'Jaw Fossil'."

"So?" Anna-Beth asked.

"It's from a Pokémon called Tyrunt!" Grey showed Anna-Beth the image that appeared on his pokedex. "It is a definitely a Pokémon I want!"

"But it's not a fire type bro." Joey said looking at Cinder who was sitting on Grey's shoulder.

"Your point being?" Grey asked confused.

"Aren't you a fire trainer?" Anna-Beth asked.

"No," Grey said laughing, "I just like Cinder and Mage, and I haven't caught any other Pokémon yet is all."

The group began to laugh until a large BOOM from outside got their attention. They ran from the museum with the other people and employees from inside to see what had happened.

Standing in front of the museum were a four Houndours all growling and snorting small flames. Behind them was the woman that Grey had seen earlier chasing after that small Houndour. She was wearing all black with a small red 'R' emblazed over her right breast. Her hair was nearly down to her feet and was a deep green color.

"Everyone calm down." The woman yelled out pulling out a pokeball. "I'm just here for the fossils inside, I'll get what I want and no one will be hurt."

"What do you think you're doing?" Grey yelled out running out in front of the crowd with Joey and Anna-Beth right behind him. "You can't just come in and take those fossils!"

"I know you from somewhere?" The woman asked staring down Grey. "Have I threatened you some before?"

"Cinder!" Grey yelled causing Cinder to jump from his shoulder and out in front of the four Houndours. "Take them out! Quick Attack!" Cinder quickly rushed forward causing a large streak of white light coming from behind him. He rammed his body into all but one of the Houndours before skidding to a stop in front of Grey again.

"Go Pours!" Joey tossed a pokeball and a Panpour popped from the ball and slammed its knuckles together. "Houndour's a fire type bro, Cinder won't be that good of a match for them."

"No but We have to stop them." Grey said.

"CYNDAQUIL!" Cinder shouted causing the flames on its back to rise up.

"Well you guys aren't keeping me from the fun!" Anna-Beth ran forward and tossed a pokeball. "Reaper you're up!" Scyther popped from the pokeball and started slicing its large scythe like claws together.

"A bug type is an even worse match up little chika." Joey said shaking his head. "No wonder you little guys need me."

"Scyther grew up in the farari zone." Anna-Beth said smiling. "He can handle a couple of fire spewing dogs!"

"Cinder, Quick Attack go!"

"Pours, Water Pulse!"

"Reaper, Fury Cutter!"

Cinder ran forward and striked one Houndour so hard it was sent flying back crash landing next to the black cladded woman, who never flinched as she watched. Pours pushed out its tiny hands a shot a large pulse of water out and hit another Houndour knocking it out as well. Reaper ran forward and slashed away at its target, with each slash the Fury Cutter getting more powerful until that Houndour also fell fainted.

"Ha!" The woman yelled pushing a button on her belt. "You think I care about those weaklings? Those were just a distraction!" As the woman spoke the fourth Houndour came bursting through the front of the museum holding a bag in its mouth. It skidded to a stop before its master and was returned to its pokeball as the woman picked up the bag. "He's the only one that was mine," The woman pushed another button on her belt and the three Houndours', who were cowering together, eyes glowed and then looked up to see the woman, "Those others I found in the outskirts of the town and put them under a small mind control device."

"That's why you were chasing that Houndour in that alley!" Grey shouted causing Cinder to hiss and burn its fire on its back larger.

The woman stared at Grey again and this time laughed. "I knew I knew you!" She tied the bag to her back and pressed another button on her belt. "You were that brat who yelled at me through the window this morning."

"I should have chased you down and gave you as.."

Grey was cut off as a large wind whipped up and a hover craft lowered to the ground. The woman climbed onto the hovercraft and blew a kiss towards Grey laughing as she began to rise up into the air.

Suddenly a shadow flew over the air and crash landed into the hovercraft causing it to fall to the ground. Atop of the craft stood the smaller Houndour that Grey had saved earlier that day. It stood there with its teeth a blazed and staring down at the cowering woman inside the pod of the craft.

"Hey!" Grey yelled running up and climbing atop of the craft and stood next to the Houndour. "Looks like I stopped you after all?"

"Damn brat." The woman untied the fossils from her back and dropped them out of the small hole the crash had broken in the case. "This isn't over!" She pressed a button on the console of the hover craft and the case rose up into the air and was sent flying off leaving everyone standing there in shock.

Grey stood with Cinder on his shoulder and the Houndour by his feet. He looked down at the Houndour, the small black and white dog barked once before turning around and ran to his friends who were up and shaking off the wounds of the fight they had been in. After some barking back and forth the pack rushed off into the wilderness on the out skirts of the city.

"You should have caught him." Joey said resting his arm on Grey's shoulder.

"He is where he needs to be." Grey said smiling. "Besides, never really wanted a Houndour."

* * *

Grey looked out over the night sky with Cinder and Mage sitting on his shoulders. Cinder licked Grey's face and Mage rubbed her face over on Grey's cheek. Grey rubbed each of the fire Pokémon's chins and smiled as the sun set over the edge of the city.

"You need more than just fire Pokémon if you're going to take on Brock." Joey walked into the room and sat down on his fold out bed of the apartment. "He uses rock types, which you're two fire starters will be weak against their little man."

"I told you," Grey smiled and reached into his bag tossing Joey a rock, "I already know who I want and don't want on my team."

Joey caught the rock and looked it over. There were teeth petrified with in and what looked like a jaw line protruding from the side. Joey looked up at Grey and laughed as he pulled out two more fossils as well.

"The director of the museum was so happy that we helped him out he gave me three fossils, one for each of us." Grey assured Joey. "I took the 'Jaw Fossil' for myself for obvious reasons."

"What about the other two?" Joey walked over and looked over the two other fossils. He saw that there one fossil had a dome shape to it with spikes coming from the dome and the other was a fossil with a armor plate sticking form it diagonally. "Skull and the cover fossils?"

"The skull I have for Anna-Beth," Grey smiled thinking of the young woman next door, "I thought she would like it. She's big into odd type of Pokémon."

"You picked out the cover fossil for me?" Joey's face lit up.

"I couldn't really decide on if you would like the cover or the dome fossil." Grey sat down opposite Joey on the other bed. "I hope I made the right choice."

"You made the excellent choice my main man!" Joey slapped Grey's hand and shook it hard. "The cover fossil will work well with this man." Joey pulled out a pokeball and opened it. "Meet Domer." A Kabuto popped out and scurried across to Joey's leg and began stared at Grey from under the bed and behind Joey. "He's a little shy, you know," Joey started laughing, "He's over 300 million years old right."

"If you're from Sinnoh how'd you get a Kabuto?" Grey asked holding out his hand to the cowering shellfish Pokémon. Cinder jumped from Grey's bed and ran next to Domer. He sat up on his hind legs and rubbed its paws over the dome of the ancient Pokémon.

"Cynda. Cyn. Cyndaquil." Cinder started talking.

"Kabu. Kabu kabu kabuto." The small Domer replied holding out its small clawed feet. "Kabukabukabukabu kabuto kabu."

"I think they like each other man." Joey said picking up Domer and placing him on his lap. Domer stretched his small clawed feet and then curled up with in his domed shell. "True Bro-kemon!"

Joey and Grey both broke out in a huge fit of laughter as Cinder and Domer stared at their individual trainers. Cinder smiled and hopped back up onto Grey's head nestling into the young trainer's dark hat. Domer turned around and stared up at Joey and his glowing eyes shinned brighter and curled back up into his dome resting on his lap.

"So you want a Tyrunt huh?" Joey asked as he scratched the under part of Domer's body.

"He'd make a good addition to the team." Grey looked out the window and saw the Houndour from earlier staring up into the window. It was staring directly at Grey and turned pulling his head motioning that he wanted Grey to follow him. "Hey Joey me and Cinder are getting a little cramped up. We're going to head out for a walk."

"Alright man," Joey yawned and laid back on his bed, "Just keep it down when you come back bro."

* * *

Grey, with Cinder and Mage walking beside him, followed the Houndour into the center of town. The Houndour stopped and barked a few times, the bark signaled the other Houndours from earlier to step from the shadows and surround Grey and his team. Cinder faintly lit his back with a small fire, and Mage's hair on her back stuck up. A large shadow stepped from the behind Houndour and stepped forward. Once in the light the large and intimidating Houndoom sat before Grey and stared into his eyes.

'I've heard of this.' Grey thought as he sat down in front of the Houndoom and looked it back into his eyes. 'This is how a pack leader checks to see if one is worthy enough to join his pack.'

The Houndoom stared into Grey's eyes for a long while before he stood up and lowered his head and stepped forward. It licked Grey's hand and then stepped back with the Houndours following behind him. Grey stood up as the Houndoom lifted up the cloth that hid the entrance to their hide out. It looked back at Grey and lowered its head again before walking into the hide out itself.

Grey looked down and saw there a small burn mark where the Houndour had licked him. He looked to Cinder and Mage who both smiled and hopped back onto his shoulders as Grey started walking towards the Pokémon center.

* * *

So here's the team so far for everyone;

Grey; Cinder (Cyndaquil) Mage (Fennekin) and the Jaw Fossil (Tyrunt)

Anna-Beth; Reaper (Scyther) Skyler (Tailow) and the Skull Fossil (Cranidos)

Joey; Blast (Warturtle) Pours (Panpour) Domer (Kabuto) the introduced but he's on the team Leviathan (Gyarados) and now the Cover Fossil (Tirtouga)

If you have any ideas of you think should be on each team let me know!

Review and enjoy if you don't mind, but as I say in my other stories, keep them respectful and insightful. Don't be dicks, remember these are FAN FICTIONS the main word there is FAN, It's just a story, if you don't like it don't review.


End file.
